


Needing Help

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Dom Jethro Gibbs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony's had a bad week. Gibbs is hoping to make it better.





	Needing Help

Tony walked into the house, grumbling and griping all the way. Gibbs knew he was in for some trouble the second Tony collapsed on the couch with his shoes still on. One of Gibbs’ rules was no shoes on the couch, and Tony almost always followed it. Tony not listening to that meant he probably wasn’t going to listen to anything else Gibbs said, and Gibbs was in for a fight.

When Gibbs moved around the house like Tony wasn’t even there, Tony didn’t move or show any outward signs of getting agitated, unlike when Gibbs had acknowledged Tony like this. He got through ten minutes of chores before Tony stood again, threw his shoes in the general direction of the door, and stomped to the kitchen. “Uh, what do you think you’re doing?” Gibbs asked, grabbing him by the shoulder before he could get to the refrigerator.

Tony glared at him and tried to reclaim his shoulder. “Getting a beer.”

“That’s how alcoholism starts--drinking when you have a bad day? Not good for you,” Gibbs said sternly.

“I don’t care, I’m going to get the drink any way,” Tony said.

“No, you’re not,” Gibbs said.

Tony tried to wrench his shoulder free again, to no avail. “Screw you,” Tony spat.

Gibbs inwardly sighed. “Tony, you know the rules about respecting me when we’re alone.”

“I don’t care about the damn rules!” Tony exclaimed. “I just want a fricking beer!”

“Tony,” Gibbs said, voice holding a warning. “Calm down.”

“No, I will not ‘calm down’! I have a right to be angry!”

“I never said you didn’t, but yelling and fighting and drinking won’t help,” Gibbs said, eyes narrowing. “And your levels of disrespect are leaning towards your regular punishment.”

Tony stuck out his tongue and Gibbs outwardly sighed. “Okay, so we’re doing this,” he said. They were in the dining room, and Gibbs led Tony to the table. “Do you want to bend over the table or do you want my lap?”

Saying nothing, Gibbs sighed, pulled out a chair, and instead of sitting down, positioned Tony so he was bent over at the table. Gibbs lightly smacked Tony on the bottom when he started to squirm and Tony froze, staring at Gibbs with mutiny in his eyes. Gibbs did it again, hard enough to make Tony yelp. “Remember, Tony, this is what we agreed to,” Gibbs said simply. “You said this would be your punishment if you stepped out of line.”

Tony didn’t respond, just glared at Gibbs. Gibbs gave swift but even smacks to both sides of Tony’s ass, and Tony’s resolve started to waver. By the fifteenth smack, Tony had started to cry, and Gibbs righted him, leading him back to the living room and onto the couch, where Gibbs cradled him in his lap. “I just…I couldn’t…”

“I know,” Gibbs said simply. The case they had just wrapped up the day before had been hard on all of them, but Tony especially. And Tony hated asking for help. He always preferred being punished for breaking rules to asking for a spanking that would let his tears and frustration out. “Do you need more?”

Tony whimpered and nodded. “Just a little more.”

Gibbs nodded and helped Tony out of his pants and boxers, so it looked like he was dressed for the outside world, but Gibbs could deliver the pain needed to help Tony’s floodgates completely and fully open. When Tony let out a shaky breath and nodded, Gibbs continued the spanking, Tony straddling his lap.

One smack to the right cheek, two to the left, three across both, Tony soon was a bawling mess, tucking his head into Gibbs’ shoulder, letting huge, heaving sobs leave his chest, expressing his heartache, his frustration at not being good enough, at not solving the case quicker, at seeming to do everything wrong.

Tony was also hard, and Gibbs stopped the spanking in favor of gently stroking Tony’s cock until Tony came, whimpering instead of the lewd moans he usually gave purely to drive Gibbs up the wall.

Gibbs just rubbed Tony’s back, murmuring what a good sport he had been, and how proud Gibbs was of him. Tony settled into a post-climax haze and Gibbs led him up the stairs and to the bedroom. Gibbs would of course tend to Tony’s reddened skin, but not until Tony and he had a little round two, provided Tony thought he could handle it.

When Tony was on the bed, undoing his shirt, Gibbs asked, “Do you want a little more?”

Tony looked up and nodded. “That last part was maintenance. This is for pleasure.”

“Damn right it is,” Gibbs said, coming over and kissing Tony softly, slowly, letting Tony decide how much he wanted Gibbs to give at the moment.

Tony broke away from the kiss with a smile. “There’s no chance you’re letting me top, is there?”

“Not tonight, no,” Gibbs said with a grin before pulling Tony in to kiss more.

Tony helped Gibbs get undressed and they talked briefly about what they should do, deciding against anal for Tony’s sake--he knew he was already going to feel sore in about twenty minutes, and he didn’t want to feel worse. Gibbs agreed, and so they decided to stick to hand jobs and blow jobs for now.

Gibbs was glad that Tony didn’t have any more fight in him tonight--he wasn’t as young as he would have liked to be, and his energy levels were low, even after a day’s break on the weekend. As he and Tony kissed each other once more, Gibbs let all thoughts leave his brain, just for a moment. All he wanted to focus on was Tony, the kiss, and the time he was going to spend with his sometimes rather cocky, but always sweet, always loving switch. Tony was a handful, but unlike every other partner Tony had over the years, Gibbs knew. He knew that despite all the potholes, Tony was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" at the end of it and I'll leave it be.


End file.
